Día de playa
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sasuke odiaba las playas, pero siempre se conseguía sacar algo bueno del tema. SasuNaru.


Premio del concurso de Imaginación Fanfiction

En la sección **de Naruto**.

Ganadora:

**AiledHG cx**

_SasuNaruSasu_

* * *

**Advertencias:** Lemon, YAOI, OOC

**Resumen:** Sasuke odiaba las playas, pero siempre se conseguía sacar algo bueno del tema.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke lo odiaba. Odiaba la arena, el sabor del mar en tu boca. El viento caliente, los gritos y risas a su alrededor. Odiaba que las mujeres decidieran que era el mejor poste para refregarse, con sus bikinis húmedos y su sudor. El rímel corrido o simplemente, creyendo que eran el centro de todo el mundo.

Entonces, si odiaba tanto la playa, ¿por qué demonios estaba allí?

—¡Sasuke! ¡El mar!

El revoltoso rubio frente a sus ojos distrajo sus pensamientos. Sí. Si había ido a aquella condenada playa no había sido porque Ino y Sakura insistieran. Él simplemente había aceptado automáticamente cuando su mejor amigo alardeó de asistir.

Naruto estaba emocionado. Era el mar. ¡El mar! Y le encantaba.

Ambos eran como las caras de las monedas, diferentes y con gustos distintos. De ahí que su relación fuera la única que quizás encajaba. Porque, aunque todas las chicas se desesperaban porque él les hiciera caso, Naruto solo tenía que gritar para que sus ojos se fueran detrás de él.

Podría decirlo de una forma cursi, pero eso era algo que no iba con él. Probablemente, algunas chicas gritarían si les vieran, otras se desmayarían y probablemente una tercera parte del género femenino se suicidaría si llegaran a tal extremo.

Pero la relación era simplemente una ecuación. Él era de Naruto, como Naruto era de él. Punto.

Y ¿cómo había comenzado eso?

Fue precisamente en una playa también, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes, quizás unos dos años. Naruto se había empeñado en hacer buceo de superficie en busca de caracolas y cangrejos que pudieran llevarse a sus casas para comer. Él había aceptado, picado ya con la idea de ganarle y conseguir más turno en la dichosa consola que tenían que compartir como la habitación en la que se establecían durante su larga estancia estudiando.

Y aunque la idea era disfrutar del buceo, terminaron perdidos en medio de una cueva que ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde diantres había salido. Pero gracias a la dichosa marea habían quedado atrapados por largas horas.

Naruto había sido impaciente, intentando por todos los medios buscar una dichosa salida, mientras él se había quedado recostado contra la pared, observando sus movimientos.

El rubio era el típico chico atlético que no se enteraba de nada, con una alocada personalidad que arrollaba al instante y le convertía en el centro de atención. El primero en dar el paso si hacía falta una buena pelea y el que era capaz de tirarse de cabeza por tal de salvar a un amigo. Además, era condenadamente atractivo. No por nada, era el segundo en la lista de chicos más sexys según encuestas femeninas.

Quizás por un motivo u otro, pero se vio atraído por él. Lo que una mujer no conseguía despertar en él, aquel cabeza hueca de chico lo lograba. Y al principio había sido bastante molesto, con tantas preguntas sin respuestas y noches en vela, observando la litera de arriba e imaginándose cómo era mientras dormía.

Y alguna que otra noche, con una tentación tan fuerte que su mano tenía que desviarse hasta la parte más íntima de su cuerpo. Pese a la liberación, siempre era frustrante e insuficiente. Porque lo que ansiaba estaba frente a él.

Lentamente, fue moviendo sus fichas desde entonces. Más seguro de sus sentimientos, frustrado cada vez más e impaciente cuando las chicas se centraban en el rubio repentinamente. Decían que la mujer se volvía más hermosa cuando el hombre le hacía el amor, él pensaba que Naruto se hacía cada vez más atrayente con solo tener alguien que le amara.

Porque sí, demonios, estaba hasta las trancas por ese tipo. Y era suyo. Solo suyo.

Lo que Sasuke había desconocido siempre, eran los sentimientos de Naruto hacia él. No era raro que se metiera en peleas por él o que simplemente saltara cuando alguien alegaba que era un traidor por algún motivo que le prendían gratuitamente en su historial.

Sasuke se había hartado de que simplemente por amistad estuviera siempre a la vanguardia. No quería una mitad de sentimiento, lo quería todo.

—Olvídalo— había gruñido contra su mejilla cuando, en medio de una enrabiada discusión de ambos terminaron con los puños.

Naruto estaba sobre él, jadeándole en la oreja, con ambas manos sobre su cuello. El rostro contraído por el dolor de no hacerse entender y probablemente, más furioso por sus frías palabras que por los golpes.

—¿¡Cómo demonios voy a olvidarlo, Teme!? — gruñó incorporándose, quedando sentado sobre sus caderas. Sasuke se maldijo. Si eso continuaba así era capaz de tener una condenada erección empujando contra sus pantalones—. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

Y aquello le repateaba más que un puñetazo en las costillas.

—Olvida esa mierda, Dobe— gruñó golpeándolo con la palma abierta en el torso esperando poder quitarlo de encima antes de que su cuerpo decidiera que era hora de ser felizmente notado.

Los azulados ojos se clavaron sobre él con furia. Sasuke se apoyó en los codos, latiéndole los brazos por los golpes que había detenido, y aun así, no fue suficiente fuerza para resistir el impulso. Y desde luego, su boca tampoco estaba preparada para recibirle. Sus dientes chocaron dolorosamente y un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su boca.

Cuando Naruto se separó de él le sangraba el labio y tenía los ojos ligeramente humedecidos.

—¿Qué… demonios? — farfulló más sorprendido que enfadado.

—¡No te enteras, Dattebayo! ¡De nada! ¡Sasuke!

Bien podría ser cierto que era algo torpe a la hora de entender a la persona que le gustaba, pero joder, su cuerpo en ese momento había sido un hervidero de preguntas sin respuestas. Y si lo pensaba bien, todo había sido más un impulso de excitación que otra cosa. Pero fuera como fuese, Naruto era suyo desde aquel día.

—Ahg, tengo hambre, ttebayo— gruñó Naruto sentándose a su lado, obligándole a regresar al presente.

—La marea no subirá más— indicó.

—Pero no saldremos hasta a saber qué hora. Y no hay nada para comer.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, teniendo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible para que su lado pervertido no saliera a la luz. Él tenía en mente muchas para cosas para comer.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y bufó. Era algo irremediable. Ya decían que los chicos eran unos condenados pervertidos a esa edad, que sus hormonas eran incontrolables y a saber qué mierdas más. Él podía confirmarlo la gran mayoría de tiempo. En su vida había tenido tantos deseos de hacerle tantas cosas a una sola persona.

—Naruto.

—¿Hn? — el rubio levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su rostro. Se había resbalado por la pared y mientras se frotaba el vientre, estaba completamente desgarbado en una extraña postura de flacidez.

Sasuke solo tuvo que pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros, presionar su mejilla con dos dedos y al instante, la boca contraria era completamente suya. Naruto siempre sabía a ramen, pero en ese momento, era pura sal de mar. Labios salados, duros contra los suyos propios. Una lengua torpe contra la suya y un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Sasuke…

Naruto tembló, moviéndose hasta poder estrecharlo entre sus brazos, besándole con más ímpetu y necesidad. Sus dedos se enterraron en sus oscuros cabellos y de un tirón, lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron acostados en el frio suelo de roca. La humedad era el menor de sus problemas.

—Sasuke, hagámoslo— Naruto gruñó sensualmente, bajando una mano por su costado. Sasuke suspiró—. No todo. Necesito…— acogió en su mano la suya propia, llevándola hasta el tatuaje en su estómago. Sasuke rechinó los dientes en un gruñido—, aquí. Y…

Llevó su mano libre hasta el vientre del moreno, presionando sus dedos, bajando hasta, sorpresa, una condenada erección que no podía controlar. Bajó la mirada hacia las caderas del rubio y se mordió el labio inferior. Al igual que él, el joven adolescente mantenía una buena erección marcada por el bañador rojo que se pegaba a su piel.

Acarició con sus dedos hasta atrapar la erección entre estos, acariciando la largura, maravillándose con la calidez.

—Si… gano esta vez… me comprarás un buen tazón de ramen, Teme.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, maldiciéndose. Fue por culpa de aquella clase de apuestas que terminaron en aquellas situaciones tan íntimas. Naruto era capaz de esforzarse en intentar que se corriera las veces que hiciera falta con tal de que después, le pagara un buen tazón de ramen. Cuando Sasuke se negaba después, porque odiaba la sensación de estar comprándole, Naruto hacia una pequeña pataleta que después terminaba nuevamente entre sus brazos y con las sábanas enredadas.

Un gruñido le devolvió a la realidad. Sus manos demasiado ocupadas y su boca presa del frenesí contrario. Mordiscos y besos, chupetones y lamidas. Caricias, roces, suspiros y sobretodo, placer.

¿Qué más daba si eran dos hombres? ¿Qué importaba si allí fuera el tiempo continuaba pasando? ¿Y qué más daba si alguien los echaba de menos? Ya tendrían el momento de responder todas esas preguntas con más calma.

Chupó el labio inferior, apretándolo entre sus dientes justo cuando sucumbió. Naruto suspiró roncamente al sentir su esencia en su mano y abrió los ojos para clavarlos sobre él, con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de seguirle en el vértigo del placer.

Naruto podía decir que ganaba las eyaculaciones, pero Sasuke podía decir por su lado que no le importaba con tal de no perderse el rostro del otro durante el trascurso. Era condenadamente erótico.

El Uzumaki se echó de espaldas, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, jadeando, tragando. Sasuke se inclinó y mordió su barbilla antes de terminar por separarse y tirarse al agua. Cuando salió, Naruto se había quedado frito, con el brazo como lo tenía y la otra mano dentro de sus pantalones, justo sobre su sexo.

El Uchiha maldijo, llegando hasta su altura. Tras pasarse una mano por los cabellos, le observó.

La marea fue descendiendo lentamente y él ya conocía la mitad de los lunares que cubrían los hombros del rubio. Y cuando finalmente fue posible salir y lo sacudió para despertarlo, Naruto le rodeó las caderas con los brazos, gruñó roncamente su nombre y tiró de sus calzonas hacia abajo.

Su condenada boca rodeó su miembro como un chupón.

Suspirando, maldijo nuevamente la playa, mirando distraídamente hacia lo lejos del mar, sonrió levemente, con orgullo.

Sí. La playa era una mierda. Pero las rocas no estaban nada mal.

**N/A**

Dios, hacía años que no escribía un yaoi... años. Desde el 2005.


End file.
